Fake History
by DoctorH
Summary: A teleplay in five acts, like watching an episode on TV. An early-morning murder leads Murdoch through a strange world of fakes and frauds and falsehoods, in which it is unclear who is on the up-and-up and in which it is unclear whether national treasures are what they purport to be. A solution to the mystery is included.
1. Act I

"Fake History"

ACT I

(FADE IN. ESTABLISHING SHOT OF TORONTO, late night/early morning. There is just a hint of sunlight on the horizon, indicating sunrise is not too long away, but the sunlight is not enough to illuminate anything. Street lamps are the main sources of light. CUT TO: EXT. OF A HOUSE OR PUBLIC BUILDING. The building has a distinct appearance, making it easily recognizable at night or in the daylight. Near the building are several trees and walkways. There is some lighting of the scene from street lamps, but the area is clearly well away from the streets. In front of the building walks PAULIN on a walkway, a man of about thirty-five years, well-dressed, wearing a long-sleeved coat. PAULIN carries a wrapped box about the size of a typewriter, large enough to hold a large hat. The street lamps make PAULIN's face readily visible in the darkness. PAULIN looks around, as if expecting to meet someone, but he sees no one. PAULIN pulls his pocket watch, orients it so it can be read by the light of a street lamp, checks the time, re-pockets the watch, and resumes looking for the party he is supposed to meet. Presently, from behind a tree, hidden by the darkness, steps the FIGURE IN BLACK, whose features are almost totally obscured. The FIGURE IN BLACK is wearing dark clothing, a dark cloak, dark gloves, a dark hood, and a dark mask. The FIGURE IN BLACK could be a man or a woman, it is hard to tell. No features on the face, except for the eyes— and maybe the ears, neck and part of the forehead— can be seen. PAULIN notices the FIGURE IN BLACK, and the two cautiously approach one another on a walkway, both stopping when they are about three meters apart. The street lamps allow them to see each other fairly clearly.)

PAULIN  
(holding up his box) Here is our part of the bargain.

(The FIGURE IN BLACK does not say anything or move.)

PAULIN  
(a bit nervous) I assume, Mr. Jones, you will keep your part of the bargain?

(The FIGURE IN BLACK reaches into a coat or cloak and produces a wrapped box that might be large enough to hold an egg. The FIGURE IN BLACK holds the box out into the light. PAULIN sees it and smiles with great relief.)

PAULIN  
(to himself) Oh, thank heavens! (to the FIGURE IN BLACK) Shall we— shall we trade?

(PAULIN and the FIGURE IN BLACK slowly walk toward one another. With the gloved left hand, the FIGURE IN BLACK holds the small box out in front at arm's length. When they are about three paces away from one another, they stop. PAULIN slowly stoops down and places his larger box on the paved walkway. As he is occupied doing so, the FIGURE IN BLACK comes one pace closer, then stands still. PAULIN stands up.)

PAULIN  
As was agreed, yes?

(The FIGURE IN BLACK acts as though he is about to set his smaller box on the walkway, then gestures as though doing so would be silly, and since the two individuals are so close, the FIGURE IN BLACK might as well hand the box to PAULIN directly. The FIGURE IN BLACK steps forward and extends his left hand, with the box, toward PAULIN. PAULIN, his eyes fixed on the small box, extends his right hand eagerly to take it. Just as PAULIN is about to take the box, the FIGURE IN BLACK drops the box and lunges forward, securely grabbing with his left hand PAULIN's right wrist. The small box strikes the pavement near PAULIN's feet. PAULIN is taken by surprise. The flash of a blade shows that the FIGURE IN BLACK is armed; the FIGURE IN BLACK stabs PAULIN, though the weapon used is not clearly seen. PAULIN's attempts to defend himself are futile, but as he struggles to escape, PAULIN unintentionally kicks the small box, which flies out into the darkness, out of sight. The FIGURE IN BLACK stabs PAULIN again and again, and PAULIN crumples. After the FIGURE IN BLACK makes one violent and vicious stab, he lets go of PAULIN's wrist and PAULIN collapses, bleeding and mortally wounded. The FIGURE IN BLACK picks up the large box and begins to search for the small box, which is not visible in the light of the street lamps, and which has vanished in the darkness. The FIGURE IN BLACK searches, scanning the area.)

NEWTON  
(from a distance) Hey! You there!

(The FIGURE IN BLACK turns and sees the shouting NEWTON running toward him. The FIGURE IN BLACK reluctantly abandons his search, and hastily disappears into the darkness with the larger box. NEWTON's footsteps are heard [SFX] as he comes to render aid.)

PAULIN  
(feebly) Help! Oh, God.

(PAULIN stops moving. NEWTON, wearing labourer's attire, runs toward PAULIN to see about his condition. PAULIN'S eyes are wide open, his jaw is slack and his pupils are dilated. NEWTON is horrified by the sight, and does not touch PAULIN.)

NEWTON  
Mister? Mister?!

(PAULIN does not respond, but lies still. There is a PAN from PAULIN's lifeless body, across a dark expanse of grass, to the small wrapped box, now lying near a tree, about twenty paces away. DISSOLVE TO: The same view of the box, in early morning sunlight. The scene of the crime is now illuminated by the not-yet-risen sun, but street lamps may still be active. The body of PAULIN remains where it had fallen, a puddle of blood near the body. On the scene are MURDOCH, CRABTREE, JACKSON, and HIGGINS. JACKSON is keeping a couple of curious onlookers away. Close to PAULIN's body is HIGGINS, who is standing next to, and is conversing with, NEWTON. NEWTON is a bit rattled as he talks to HIGGINS; HIGGINS nods and takes notes. CRABTREE is securing the scene, but spots something near a tree and goes to investigate. MURDOCH approaches PAULIN's body, taking notice of the positions of the street lamps. MURDOCH crosses himself, and then looks more closely at PAULIN's body, without disturbing anything. After this quick examination of the body, MURDOCH approaches HIGGINS.)

HIGGINS  
Good morning, sir. I see you got called in early, too.

MURDOCH  
Yes, and Dr. Ogden will be arriving shortly as well. What have you, Henry?

HIGGINS  
(indicating NEWTON) Sir, this man is Geoffrey Newton. He saw the attack, which occurred about half an hour before sunrise, and notified the Constabulary.

MURDOCH  
Mr. Newton. I am Detective William Murdoch. Did you see what happened?

NEWTON  
(very nervous) No, sir! I saw a fight. But I didn't see much. It was dark. This man (gesturing at PAULIN) fell, I couldn't see the other man clearly. He wore black, he looked like a shadow, I think he wore a black mask. He ran off.

HIGGINS  
(helpfully) Mr. Newton says he did not disturb anything, and did not touch the body.

NEWTON  
(horrified, nervous) I saw his eyes were open and they didn't blink or look at me as I ran up to him. He was stone dead, for sure.

MURDOCH  
That's all right. Since you saw his eyes, I assume you also saw his face. Did you recognize him?

NEWTON  
No, sir!

MURDOCH  
(to HIGGINS) Henry, would you please take Mr. Newton to the Station House and record his statement? (to NEWTON) Thank you, Mr. Newton.

HIGGINS  
(to MURDOCH) Right away, sir. (to NEWTON) This way, Mr. Newton.

(HIGGINS gestures in a direction, and HIGGINS and NEWTON exit the scene of the crime. MURDOCH notices that OGDEN and a PHOTOGRAPHER are approaching. OGDEN is carrying a portable light [flashlight]. MURDOCH is about to approach OGDEN, when—)

CRABTREE'S VOICE  
(calling) Detective Murdoch!

(MURDOCH stops in his tracks. He looks at CRABTREE, whose voice and posture indicate that something important has been found. MURDOCH gives one glance to OGDEN, then walks over to CRABTREE. CRABTREE stands next to a tree, and on the ground is the small, wrapped box.)

CRABTREE  
I though you might find this of interest, sir. It seems to be out of place here.

MURDOCH  
Odd. Yes, it does seem out of place. I wonder what it is—?

(CLOSE-UP on the package. FADE OUT.)


	2. Act II

ACT II

(FADE IN. THE SCENE OF THE CRIME, moments later. MURDOCH and CRABTREE are looking at the box without touching it.)

MURDOCH  
This little box does not look like refuse. It's proximity to the site of the struggle might be a coincidence, or it might not. Make sure we get photographs of this box where is rests, then collect it and have it checked for finger marks.

CRABTREE  
Yes, sir.

(MURDOCH turns back toward the body. OGDEN is beginning her examination in the field. The PHOTOGRAPHER is getting set up.)

MURDOCH  
(to PHOTOGRAPHER) There is an object on the ground over there next to Constable Crabtree. Be sure to have photographs made of that object, showing its condition and position.

PHOTOGRAPHER  
Yes, sir. With your permission, sir, (to OGDEN) Doctor, I'll take those photographs first.

(OGDEN nods.)

MURDOCH  
Very well.

(The PHOTOGRAPHER takes his camera in the direction of CRABTREE. MURDOCH turns to OGDEN, who is still studying the body, illumining places on the body with the portable light. OGDEN notices MURDOCH.)

OGDEN  
The victim appears to have been stabbed, multiple times, with a long blade. He appears to have been dead for less than an hour. And William, I think you may be interested in this—

(ODGEN points to the right sleeve of the coat on the body, and shines the light there. MURDOCH can see what appear to be red marks of bruises on the right wrist. MURDOCH starts to kneel down to get a closer look.)

MURDOCH  
(kneeling down) Hmm. Julia, can you tell, from the position of the body, whether—

(MURDOCH is interrupted by a ruckus, shouted voices. Still kneeling, MURDOCH turns, but at first cannot see where the ruckus is coming from.)

JACKSON'S VOICE  
Sir! You cannot go there! This is police business!

REED'S VOICE  
Is that my partner? Is that Monty Paulin?

(MURDOCH stands and sees JACKSON restraining REED.)

JACKSON  
Sir, please—!

REED  
Is that Monty Paulin!?

(MURDOCH quickly approaches JACKSON and REED.)

MURDOCH  
(to JACKSON) Let him go, Constable. (to REED) I am Detective William Murdoch. Do you think you know the identity of the man whose body is there?

REED  
It looks like my partner! He was supposed to come to meet with me at our office after a meeting here!

MURDOCH  
Your name, sir?

REED  
Frank Reed.

MURDOCH  
Mr. Reed, if you will come with me, I will allow you to get a closer look to see whether you can make an identification. I caution you, however, not to touch anything.

REED  
(nodding in understanding) Yeah.

(MURDOCH and REED approach PAULIN's body. MURDOCH keeps an eye on REED. REED's expression shows mounting horror. REED suddenly looks around, away from the body.)

REED  
(in distress) Did you find a package?

MURDOCH  
(ignoring REED's question) Do you know this man?

REED  
(almost frantic) Did you find a package anywhere here!?

MURDOCH  
(indicating PAULIN's body) Mr. Reed! Do you know this man?!

PAULIN  
It's my partner, Monty Paulin. He was— he was— he was supposed to receive a package here last night, in this spot. (getting in MURDOCH's face) Did you find that package!?

(MURDOCH takes control of REED. REED is obsessed with the package and never looks at PAULIN's body ever again.)

MURDOCH  
Mr. Reed! Come with me!

(MURDOCH physically holds REED and walks him away from PAULIN's body.)

MURDOCH  
We MAY have found a package, yes.

REED  
Where is it? May I have it?

MURDOCH  
No; that is, you may not have it at least until after we have examined it and determined its significance. It may be an important piece of evidence. And if it is an imp—

REED  
(not listening) I must have it!

(REED noticed the PHOTOGRAPHER illuminating something on the ground, in preparation for photographing it. REED tries to go over to the PHOTOGRAPHER, but MURDOCH stops him.)

MURDOCH  
I cannot allow you to disturb what is being photographed, Mr. Reed. This package— what is it? What is in that box?

REED  
(evasive) Something— valuable.

(MURDOCH scowls at that answer and tries a different approach.)

MURDOCH  
You say Mr. Paulin was to receive this package here, in this spot?

REED  
Yes.

MURDOCH  
When?

REED  
Early this morning. Just before sunrise.

MURDOCH  
Who was to deliver the package?

REED  
I— I don't know his name. He identified himself as "Mr. Jones," but that was clearly an alias. He always covered his face when I talked to him. I don't know who he is, really. He wanted to remain anonymous.

(MURDOCH reacts with near-disbelief to the strangeness of what was just said, then presses on.)

MURDOCH  
Mr. Reed: tell me, if you know, why was Mr. Paulin here to receive this package from this anonymous deliveryman? Why was he here in darkness?

REED  
(suddenly taking offence) Are you suggesting that, because this took place in the dark, that it was some sort of criminal exchange? It was not! This was the only way Mr. Jones would agree to the exchange!

MURDOCH  
You say there was an "exchange"—? Does that mean that Mr. Paulin was here to deliver something to Mr. Jones, in exchange for that package?

REED  
Yes.

MURDOCH  
What was Mr. Paulin's part of the exchange?

REED  
It doesn't matter. It would have been in a box about this big (indicating). But I don't see that box anywhere.

MURDOCH  
And what was in that box?

REED  
(evasively) Something valuable.

(MURDOCH scowls. REED is agitated and quickly walks away from MURDOCH on one of the walkways, as if to get a better view of what the PHOTOGRAPHER and CRABTREE are doing. JACKSON signals to MURDOCH that JACKSON will keep an eye on REED, and MURDOCH nods back. MURDOCH turns his attention from REED to PAULIN's body. CUT TO: EXT. STATION HOUSE NUMBER FOUR, daytime. CUT TO: INT. STATION HOUSE NUMBER FOUR, BRACKENREID'S OFFICE. BRACKENREID, MURDOCH and OGDEN are all standing. BRACKENREID, being a gentleman, offers a seat to OGDEN, who accepts.)

BRACKENREID  
So this Paulin and Reed were partners? In what sort of business?

MURDOCH  
There is a business establishment called Reed and Paulin just off Yonge Street; and according to the sign in front of that establishment, they were buyers and sellers of antiques. But I suspect their business was not that of conventional antique dealers. When I questioned him at the scene, Mr. Reed was rather evasively vague about what business he and Mr. Paulin were in, or what sorts of things they traded. All Mr. Reed would say is that they did not trade in anything illegal.

BRACKENREID  
(scoffing, sarcastic) Honest businessmen, are they? They do business transactions outdoors in the dead of the night, just like all other honest businessmen, do they?

MURDOCH  
Mr. Reed will be coming to the station house shortly for further questioning, and I intend to press him on his business.

BRACKENREID  
You say this Reed seemed to be more interested in recovering a package than in the murder of his partner?

MURDOCH  
Yes.

BRACKENREID  
But he wouldn't say what was in that package?

MURDOCH  
He would not. All he would say was that the contents were very valuable to him.

BRACKENREID  
And we recovered that package, did we?

MURDOCH  
Uh— we recovered a package at the scene, yes.

BRACKENREID  
And we've examined it?

MURDOCH  
Yes. There are no finger marks on the package. There is no writing anywhere on it, nor any marking to show where it came from. There is nothing special about it. It was found to be a small wrapped paper box.

BRACKENREID  
And what did this box contain?

MURDOCH  
A small bag of sand, tied with a loop of string.

BRACKENREID  
(after a moment) Was this some sort of valuable sand?

MURDOCH  
I intend to analyze it further, but it appears to be ordinary sand. In other words, the bag of sand was intended to be a false substitute for whatever the valuable object was supposed to be.

BRACKENREID  
So Paulin was not only murdered, he was being cheated in this exchange.

MURDOCH  
It looks that way.

BRACKENREID  
Doctor, have you been able to re-create how Paulin was murdered?

OGDEN  
Yes, I think so. The weapon used was a knife having a blade about ten inches long. The nature of the wounds indicates this was probably not a knife used for kitchen chores or butchery, which are typically designed for cutting. It was more likely a blade for stabbing, too short and narrow to be a sword—

MURDOCH  
A stiletto!

OGDEN  
A stiletto, yes, very likely.

BRACKENREID  
There's our first big clue. The murderer was probably an Italian!

MURDOCH  
(leery) Of course, the stiletto is a military weapon of Italian origin; but such a weapon may be used by others, regardless of national heritage. The killer might be Italian, or not. I would be more inclined to suspect that the bearer had some military experience.

BRACKENREID  
(nodding) Possibly.

OGDEN  
Mr. Paulin was stabbed deeply at least five times on his left side, suggesting that his killer was wielding the blade in his right hand, and further suggesting that Mr. Paulin was unable to ward off the attack effectively. There is some trauma to Mr. Paulin's right wrist, suggesting that the attacker grabbed his right wrist and held him, while stabbing. The hold on the wrist hindered Mr. Paulin's ability to flee— and to defend himself.

BRACKENREID  
(making a face) The attack you've described, then, doesn't exactly sound military to me. It sounds to me more like the technique of a thug, or an assassin.

MURDOCH  
I agree, sir. It seems to be a manner of killing that involves misdirection and deception and stealth.

(BRACKENREID nods.)

MURDOCH  
Since we have been told that there was supposed to be an exchange of packages between Mr. Paulin and his killer, it seems likely that the killer was handing over the small package to Mr. Paulin as a decoy, as bait for a trap. When Mr. Paulin reached for the package with his right hand, the killer dropped the decoy to the walkway, seized his wrist, then held his wrist while stabbing him.

OGDEN  
(nodding) That would be consistent with my findings.

MURDOCH  
The attacker then took the package that he was to receive from Mr. Paulin— the contents of which are still unknown to us— and the attacker ran off, leaving behind the sand-filled decoy package, which may have been inadvertently knocked away from the site of the attack.

BRACKENREID  
And which presumably was supposed to contain something valuable but did not.

(OGDEN huffs.)

MURDOCH  
Julia? Is something the matter?

OGDEN  
There's something I don't understand. The small package was a decoy, as you say. Yet— Mr. Paulin must have THOUGHT it was the real thing. He must have believed that the package contained the very valuable item of interest!

BRACKENREID  
(not seeing where this is going) Yes—?

OGDEN  
So, it seems to me, the killer must have somehow persuaded Mr. Paulin that he— the killer— actually DID possess the ACTUAL valuable item that Mr. Paulin wanted. Otherwise, Mr. Paulin would not be persuaded to give up whatever valuable item HE possessed in exchange.

BRACKENREID  
(still not seeing where this is going) And—?

OGDEN  
Well, does this not suggest that the killer must have shown Mr. Paulin some proof— say, a photograph of the genuine item— to convince Mr. Paulin that the killer actually did have the genuine item in his possession?

(MURDOCH thinks and nods. BRACKENREID now gets it, and he smiles slyly.)

MURDOCH  
(impressed) If that's true, then the item that was supposed to be delivered to Mr. Paulin may still be in the possession of the killer. We find the item, maybe we find the killer.

OGDEN  
And of course, the item that Mr. Paulin was delivering, whatever it was— if you find that item, you may have found the killer, as well.

(MURDOCH nods, again impressed. Still smiling, BRACKENREID is also impressed. OGDEN shrugs as if the observations are no big deal.)

BRACKENREID  
(good-naturedly) Murdoch, your wife has been hanging around you for too long!

(CRABTREE knocks on the door and pokes his head inside.)

CRABTREE  
I beg your pardon. Mr. Reed has just arrived. I have taken him to the Interview Room.

MURDOCH  
All right. Let's see whether we can get some answers.

(MURDOCH exits the office. CUT TO: INTERVIEW ROOM, a few minutes later. REED is in the hot seat. MURDOCH sits opposite. REED seems stunned; he sits open-mouthed for a few moments.)

REED  
Empty? The package was empty? Are you certain?!

MURDOCH  
Actually, the package included a bag of sand, presumably to give it weight, and nothing else. Was that what your partner was expecting to receive in this exchange, Mr. Reed? Sand?

REED  
(blankly) No. Not sand.

MURDOCH  
He was expecting to receive something else, then. What was Mr. Paulin supposed to be receiving?

REED  
A valuable item. A valuable artifact.

MURDOCH  
An antique?

REED  
(blankly) Yes. Valuable. Wrapped to protect it from—

MURDOCH  
(losing patience) You need to be specific, Mr. Reed. What valuable thing was Mr. Paulin supposed to receive?

(REED hems and haws, apparently not wanting to tell. MURDOCH presses.)

MURDOCH  
What? What was it supposed to be?

REED  
A ring.

MURDOCH  
A ring? You mean, a piece of jewellery?

REED  
Well, yes, but this is no ordinary ring.

MURDOCH  
(guessing) The ring had some precious stones, or was made from valuable materials?

REED  
Well— somewhat, it was made from valuable metals, but, not really, no.

MURDOCH  
(puzzled, trying to understand) You say it was very valuable?

REED  
Yes. (slowly) The ring's value came not from what it was made from, but from who owned it. And what its purpose was.

MURDOCH  
So this was a ring that had been owned by a famous person or an important person.

REED  
Yes.

(MURDOCH scowls but says nothing; his posture suggests he intends to press the issue. REED decides to come clean.)

REED  
It had once been owned by— by Queen Elizabeth.

(MURDOCH's scowl vanishes at once, and MURDOCH's eyebrows nearly jump up to the top of his forehead.)

MURDOCH  
Did you say Queen Elizabeth?

REED  
(nodding) Yes, Elizabeth. She owned this ring from about 1596— I think— until the time of her death. The ring included her royal seal, it was her royal signature. She used it on rare occasions to make impressions in wax when sealing some very important documents.

MURDOCH  
(after a few moments) I'm sorry, Mr. Reed, I find that hard to believe. A ring of such a royal distinction would never find its way into the hands of a private person. It would never be brought to Canada. It would stay in England.

REED  
But this ring was stolen in 1604, right out from under the nose of King James! It was lost for 300 years, and it has now resurfaced in Canada.

MURDOCH  
(hesitantly, skeptically) Wait; is this the seal that King James threw into the Thames—? I seem to recall that King James—?

REED  
(interrupting) No, no! What you're thinking of was James the Second! This ring was stolen from James the First!

MURDOCH  
(still skeptical) I have never heard that story.

REED  
The tale is not widely known! But a great deal is known about the ring, what it looks like, what its properties are— and Mr. Jones showed me that this very ring was in his possession!

MURDOCH  
Did you see the ring?

REED  
No; when I met with Mr. Jones— he kept his face hidden the entire time, by the way— he presented me with photographs and descriptions. Some of the details were so accurate that I felt that this very likely was the genuine artifact!

(MURDOCH isn't buying it.)

REED  
(in earnest) Scoff if you want, but this is my business, Detective! That is, it was Monty's and my business, and it is still my business. I deal in historical artifacts. I am always looking out for frauds, and I have a sense when I am dealing with authentic articles. What I was shown looked totally authentic.

MURDOCH  
So this ring was to be what Mr. Paulin was to receive. What was he to give in exchange for it? Was it a sum of money?

REED  
No. (harrumphing) We didn't have that kind of money.

MURDOCH  
A valuable object of some kind, then? You possessed an object that is of value comparable to Queen Elizabeth's ring, that you were willing to trade for the ring?

(REED reluctantly nods.)

MURDOCH  
What was it?

REED  
(lowering his eyes) It was a hat. Owned by General Brock. He wore it shortly before he was killed.

MURDOCH  
General Brock?

(MURDOCH is somewhat stunned. MURDOCH briefly FLASHES BACK to a memory of MURDOCH and OGDEN visiting the Brock Monument at Queenston Heights near Niagara Falls, including brief closeups of the plaque bearing Brock's name and General Brock's statue, in which the General is wearing a hat. FLASHBACK ENDS.)

MURDOCH  
General Isaac Brock? The military leader who captured Detroit and who defeated American troops that tried to invade Canada after the Americans declared war in 1812? That General Brock?

REED  
That General Brock. (meekly) I don't think I need to tell you, Detective, that such an artifact is quite valuable.

MURDOCH  
You say that he was wearing this very hat when he died?

REED  
No. He had this hat, at Fort George, on the day that he died, 13 October 1812. I do not believe we can prove that he was wearing this hat when he was killed in the battle of Queenston Heights, (as an afterthought) though he may have been wearing it.

MURDOCH  
How much would such an artifact be worth?

REED  
It's priceless. Same as the ring; it is impossible to assign a monetary value to an artifact of such historical significance.

MURDOCH  
And you and your partner were buying this ring for yourselves? Or for re-sale?

REED  
I wish I did not have to tell you, but I suspect you would find out anyway. We were buying it to sell to someone else.

MURDOCH  
And who would that be?

(CUT TO: CLOSE-UP of BRACKENREID's face.)

BRACKENREID  
Woodward? James Woodward?

(Now in BRACKENREID'S OFFICE, with BRACKENREID at his desk and MURDOCH standing.)

MURDOCH  
That is what he said, yes. Mr. Paulin was planning to resell the artifact to James Woodward.

BRACKENREID  
Well, this Paulin was mixed up in something nasty, wasn't he? James Woodward? Criminals don't get more rotten than that.

MURDOCH  
Officially, sir, Mr. Woodward is a wealthy man who made his fortune in mining. Officially, Mr. Woodward is not a criminal.

BRACKENREID  
The only reason he's not officially a criminal is that he's very good at hiring top-shelf barristers and intimidating witnesses and escaping prosecution! How many people have been killed on his orders, Murdoch? A dozen? Two dozen?

MURDOCH  
(sheepish) We suspect a great many, but we have not been able to prove that he ordered the death of anyone.

BRACKENREID  
(bitterly) It's just a matter of time before Woodward makes a mistake that will put his neck in a noose! I just hope not too many more people will need to die before that happens!

MURDOCH  
I agree with you, sir, in that though he has not been found guilty of any crime, I do not believe that James Woodward is an upstanding citizen.

BRACKENREID  
(bitterly) "Citizen." He's lived here almost all his life, yet Woodward's always considered himself British rather than Canadian. Some "citizen."

MURDOCH  
Be that as it may, it is Mr. Reed's story is that Mr. Woodward wanted to buy Queen Elizabeth's ring as part of a legitimate business transaction. And apparently Mr. Woodward was prepared to pay handsomely for it. And Mr. Reed is now—

BRACKENREID  
(interrupting) Let me guess! Reed is now in fear for his life, because Woodward is mad that Reed couldn't deliver the ring! (muttering to himself) So we've got yet another murder case in which a witness is afraid to testify against Woodward!

MURDOCH  
I must point out that there seems to be no reason for Mr. Woodward to want Mr. Paulin to be dead.

BRACKENREID  
(harrumphing) No reason that we know about. So where does your investigation go from here?

MURDOCH  
To a museum, I believe.

(CUT TO: ESTABLISHING SHOT EXT. MUSEUM, daytime. A sign identifies the museum as a museum of history. CUT TO: INT. MUSEUM, HALLWAY. MURDOCH and CRABTREE are standing with two museum officials. One of the officials, Professor HILL, is an older distinguished gentleman; the other official, Doctor COLVIN, is an equally distinguished woman, younger than HILL.)

HILL  
Dr. Colvin can help you, I'm sure. She is our resident expert on historical relics. Now, if you'll pardon me—?

MURDOCH  
Thank you, Professor Hill.

(HILL leaves. COLVIN gestures for MURDOCH and CRABTREE to follow her down a hallway. They all walk together.)

COLVIN  
Professor Hill said that you have questions about historical artifacts—?

MURDOCH  
Yes. We are investigating a murder that took place early this morning. The killer may have in his possession two historical artifacts, both exceptionally valuable. On the assumption that the killer might wish to sell one or both artifacts, I was wondering: to whom might he sell and how he might go about doing so?

(COLVIN smiles slightly, and stops at a door, as do MURDOCH and CRABTREE. COLVIN produces a key and unlocks the door while speaking.)

COLVIN  
Well, there are private collectors, of course; and he also might try to sell the artifacts to me, I suppose. If they truly are of historical significance, and if I am able to verify their authenticity, I might be able to convince the trustees to buy them for the museum. What kind of artifacts are they?

(COLVIN opens the door and holds it open; following her gesture, MURDOCH and CRABTREE pass through the door. CUT TO: a STORAGE ROOM with rows of shelves having boxes and drawers. Once MURDOCH, CRABTREE and COLVIN are in the storage room, COLVIN closes and locks the door. Everyone talks as they walk slowly between the shelves.)

MURDOCH  
One of them is a war artifact. Something of significance from the war with the United States that began in 1812.

(COLVIN stares at MURDOCH.)

COLVIN  
(blandly) It wouldn't happen to be a hat supposedly owned by General Brock, would it? And the other artifact wouldn't happen to be a royal signet ring owned by Queen Elizabeth, would it?

(MURDOCH's eyes go wide, as do CRABTREE'S. COLVIN can tell from their demeanour that she has guessed correctly. FADE OUT.)


	3. Act III

ACT III

(FADE IN. MUSEUM STORAGE ROOM, moments later. MURDOCH gets excited.)

MURDOCH  
How did you know that? How did you know that the two artifacts I came to ask about were a hat owned by General Brock and a ring owned by Queen Elizabeth?

COLVIN  
The man who was murdered: it was Monty Paulin, wasn't it?

MURDOCH  
(slightly stunned) You seem to know a great deal about the case!

COLVIN  
I just put two and two together. I know Monty, a little; and I read about Monty's death in the afternoon newspaper. And Monty spoke to me by telephone four days ago about the potential value of Queen Elizabeth's ring.

MURDOCH  
He did?! What was said in that conversation?

COLVIN  
Monty said that he was doing this one last deal for a ring, which he described to me.

MURDOCH  
"One last deal"?

COLVIN  
That's what he said, he didn't explain what he meant. He just wanted to hear whether I would agree that such a ring, if authentic, would be as valuable as his partner, Reed, said. And I said, IF the ring is authentic, probably yes.

MURDOCH  
What about the hat? Did Mr. Paulin talk to you about, or try to sell you, General Brock's hat?

COLVIN  
No, but the same day that Monty telephoned, I spoke by telephone with another man— I believe he said his name was Jones— about possibly buying General Brock's hat from a dealer. I asked him "Which dealer?" The man said he was considering purchasing it from Reed and Paulin.

(COLVIN shrugs.)

COLVIN  
So Paulin gets killed, and you tell me that the killer might be in possession of two historical artifacts, one from the War of 1812— I put two and two together.

MURDOCH  
Very well, then. You dealt with some inquiries about both of these artifacts?

COLVIN  
By telephone, yes.

MURDOCH  
And what did you tell those who made the inquiries?

COLVIN  
I told them that, if the article— the ring or the hat— was genuine, a very high price was probably fair. But I also told them that they were taking a risk, and that each article may well be a fake.

MURDOCH  
A fake? Why a fake?

COLVIN  
(sighing) Let me show you something.

(COLVIN stops near a row of what look like cupboards. MURDOCH and CRABTREE stop as well. COLVIN opens one of the cupboards and withdraws a sword in a scabbard, and hands the sword to MURDOCH.)

COLVIN  
You know General James Wolfe, who died in the Battle of Quebec?

MURDOCH  
Yes. Some call that the Battle of the Plains of Abraham. One of the most important battles in Canadian history.

COLVIN  
Um-hmm. This is General Wolfe's sword. He was holding it in his hand when he died.

(CRABTREE is amazed. MURDOCH is shocked. MURDOCH FLASHES BACK to a memory of MURDOCH and OGDEN visiting the Wolfe Memorial near Quebec City, showing General Wolfe's name on the monument and a sculpture that features a sword. FLASHBACK ENDS.)

MURDOCH  
(greatly impressed) Really!?

COLVIN  
No. Not really. It's a fake.

(MURDOCH deflates. CRABTREE isn't sure how to process this news.)

COLVIN  
It's a real sword, all right, and it was made in that era, circa 1759; but it did not belong to General Wolfe. It has been modified— (indicating places on the sword and scabbard) see the metalwork here and here, for example— to make it appear that it was owned by General Wolfe, to make it appear the sword had more historical significance than it actually had. The metalwork is quite good; it had us fooled for a while.

(MURDOCH reinserts the sword in the scabbard.)

CRABTREE  
So, you're saying that the sword is a real historical sword from that time, but it is not the sword of a famous person.

COLVIN  
Correct. We keep the sword because it is an authentic sword from the period, but we do not display it as General Wolfe's sword— because it isn't that; and because it has been physically altered.

MURDOCH  
If I understand correctly, this sword (hefting the sword in scabbard) would have value as a legitimate relic of the Seven Years' War; but it would have an even greater value if it were to be the property of a famous figure from that war.

COLVIN  
MUCH greater value, yes.

(MURDOCH hands the sword back to COLVIN, who puts it away.)

CRABTREE  
May I ask: how did the museum happen to come into possession of this falsified artifact?

COLVIN  
One of my predecessors acquired it from a wealthy man, who wanted to give it to the museum shortly before his death. This man bought that sword a year or so earlier from, uh—

MURDOCH and CRABTREE

(finishing the sentence) From Reed and Paulin.

COLVIN  
Yes. I don't know how much the man paid for it, but he almost certainly paid many times the sword's actual worth. He died believing it to be a genuine national treasure.

MURDOCH  
So you are saying Mr. Paulin traded in forged historical artifacts?

COLVIN  
(chuckling) Yes, he and his partner Reed. Nobody's been able to prove that they knew the items they sold were false, but—

CRABTREE  
Is fakery of historical artifacts a common thing?

COLVIN  
(laughs) Fakery is everywhere. I have been shown all sorts of artifacts: letters, hair samples of famous people, personal possessions, ancient jewellery— much of it fraudulent. Faking historical relics is a proven way for people without any moral principles to make money. The Catholic Church for many years dealt in fraudulent religious relics, hundreds of them. A number of parishes to this day draw financial support from sham religious artifacts; it's disgraceful.

(MURDOCH looks uncomfortable, but COLVIN does not notice, and moves on.)

COLVIN  
We have ways of identifying the forgeries, though some forgers are really quite talented. The first step is usually to evaluate the provenance of the artifact, rather than the artifact itself.

CRABTREE  
The— "provenance?"

COLVIN  
The proof of authenticity, usually by independently reliable documents. Where did the article come from? Can it be traced back to its original owner? Is the article described in the historical record? Are there pictures of it? It can get complicated. The sword you saw was accompanied by letters attesting to its authenticity; but those letters themselves were forgeries. Forgery of documents, by the way, was Paulin's specialty, I hear; and I also hear he was pretty good at it.

MURDOCH  
I have had some experience dealing with forged works of art—

COLVIN  
Which can be a rather a different thing; determining the authenticity of a work of art often involves techniques and examinations not available to those interested in the authenticity of supposed historical artifacts.

MURDOCH  
All right. Did you see the provenance of the— the supposed— hat of General Brock?

COLVIN  
No. The simple truth is, I wouldn't trust Paulin and Reed. So many of the things they've sold to others have turned out not to be what they were said to be. I could give you a list of people they've cheated; in fact, I keep such a list in my office.

MURDOCH  
Before we leave, we will get that list from you.

CRABTREE  
(consulting his notes) I'm just curious, Doctor, whether one might expect there even to BE a provenance for the Queen's ring. From what we've heard, the ring had been stolen in the early 1600s. The thief, it would seem to me, would be unlikely to write down or attest in any way that he stole the ring, for to do so would be to condemn himself if he were ever to be caught.

COLVIN  
(nodding) Establishing proof of authenticity in such a case may be difficult. If an object goes missing for 300 years, then just turns up, who is to say that it's real?

MURDOCH  
I don't understand. If there is no provenance, no proof of authenticity, why would the ring be valuable at all?

COLVIN  
Well, there MIGHT be a provenance, of a sort. I don't know if you know James Woodward— he's very wealthy, and very British.

(CRABTREE and MURDOCH say nothing, but their expressions indicate they know the name. COLVIN goes on.)

COLVIN  
The rumour is that James Woodward is in the possession of documents that can establish the authenticity of the ring. And if that's true, and Woodward is able to acquire the ring for himself, then (takes a breath) he would have title to a bona fide national treasure of immense value, and he would be able to demand almost anything from the British government: money, land, favours—

CRABTREE  
(musing) Maybe even a lordship. They might call him the Lord of the Ring.

COLVIN  
I don't know about that, but— personally, my opinion is Woodward, apart from being very rich and very British, is also somewhat balmy. That story about the theft of the ring from King James is, shall we say, of unsound historical basis. But I could be wrong. Maybe his ring provenance is legitimate. Maybe this ring is genuinely historical. (shrugging) But I'm inclined to think not.

(COLVIN suddenly laughs a little. MURDOCH is a bit taken aback by her reaction.)

MURDOCH  
You find something amusing?

COLVIN  
It is like a black comedy, I suppose. It could well be that two counterfeiters tried to cheat each other, one with a fake ring, the other with a fake hat.

MURDOCH  
I see little cause to laugh, since one of them got killed in the process.

(COLVIN becomes more serious; point taken. CUT TO: ESTABLISHING SHOT OF EXT. STATION HOUSE NUMBER FOUR, later in the same day. CUT TO: INT. STATION HOUSE NUMBER FOUR, BRACKENREID'S OFFICE. BRACKENREID sits on his desk, MURDOCH and CRABTREE stand nearby.)

BRACKENREID  
So Paulin and his partner were in the business of selling false goods, eh?

MURDOCH  
It would seem so. The curators at the museum said that, although they have been known to trade some legitimate items, many of their commodities are fraudulent. Because of their reputation, the curators mistrusted them and said they would be strongly disinclined to buy anything from them.

BRACKENREID  
And you say Reed and Paulin sold a few things to innocent collectors that turned out not to be authentic. Like what kind of things?

CRABTREE  
(consulting his notes) Many forged documents. A typical example would be a letter apparently written by Sir John MacDonald in his own hand, but actually written by Mr. Paulin, who seems to have been an accomplished forger.

BRACKENREID  
Did they deal in falsified rings or counterfeit hats?

CRABTREE  
(consulting his notes) They did deal in some war artifacts: from the American Rebellion in 1776, from the War of 1812, for example. The hat would have been an artifact of the War of 1812. They also sold some items that were said once to be possessions of famous people; the ring might qualify as such an item.

MURDOCH  
Several buyers that feel they have been swindled by Messrs. Reed and Paulin.

BRACKENREID  
And therein lies motive for killing Paulin: revenge for being cheated.

MURDOCH  
Possibly. George and I plan to follow up those leads tomorrow, and check their alibis. As for now, however, I have asked Mr. Reed to pay us another visit.

(CUT TO: INTERVIEW ROOM. REED is in the hot seat, MURDOCH and CRABTREE sit opposite.)

MURDOCH  
Mr. Reed: Was General Brock's hat a counterfeit?

REED  
(greatly offended) It was not! That is to say, I thought it was authentic, and I have never had any reason at all to think it was a counterfeit!

MURDOCH  
But you and your late partner have traded in counterfeit articles, have you not?

REED  
(still offended, but slightly less so) Never! That is to say, never intentionally! In our business, there are bound to be some false goods. But we do our best to deal only in those that seem to be genuine.

MURDOCH  
"Seem to be genuine?" You "do your best?" Do you guarantee authenticity?

REED  
Of course not! The way it works is, the more doubt there is about the authenticity of an artifact, the lower the price. The more certainty that the artifact is genuine, the higher the price.

MURDOCH  
And if the artifact has great historical significance—?

REED  
Well, that increases the price as well.

MURDOCH  
What I seem to be hearing from you is that you DO sell items that you suspect are frauds, but because they are frauds, you sell them more cheaply.

REED  
(standing) If you are going to charge me with fraud, then charge me! I am not going to listen to your insults!

MURDOCH  
How authentic WAS General Brock's hat, in your estimation? How much doubt did you have whether or not it was genuine?

(REED softens, and after a few moments, sits.)

REED  
I was convinced the hat was authentic. (with difficulty) It was our most valuable asset. Without admitting any wrongdoing, I can tell you that many of our most recent acquisitions were of, um, questionable authenticity, and not worth much. But the hat— the hat! It had all of the indications of being genuine. We had letters, testamentary documents— we could trace that hat all the way back to Fort George at Newark in the War of 1812. General Brock was the commanding officer at that fort. It HAD to belong to General Brock!

MURDOCH  
How did you acquire the hat?

REED  
From an estate sale. A Toronto man died without heirs and with many debts. The hat was one of the items sold at auction. No one else knew what its significance was, but Monty and I thought we did. We bought it for eight dollars. After we bought it, we found documents establishing a provenance hidden in the box that held the hat. We were then able to independently verify the documents, and to prove that this man's grandfather served at Fort George, under General Brock!

MURDOCH  
It was a matter of good luck, then, rather than dogged investigation and sharp bargaining, that allowed you to acquire the hat.

REED  
Yes. It was good fortune! We were so incredibly fortunate to find something so immensely valuable.

MURDOCH  
Immensely valuable? Yet you would have traded it— for Queen Elizabeth's ring?

REED  
(nodding, lowering his eyes) The ring would be even more valuable. As I've told you, James Woodward wanted to own that ring, and I knew he would pay well! So when Mr. Jones offered me— (hastily correcting himself) that is, offered Monty and me— the ring, and expressed a strong interest in General Brock's possessions, well, we were very excited about making a trade! We would be giving up the hat, but from the proceeds of the sale of the ring to Woodward, we—

(REED stops abruptly.)

MURDOCH  
(prompting) Yes?

REED  
— We would probably never have to work again for the rest of our lives. (laughs nervously)

MURDOCH  
The ring would be that valuable?

REED  
Oh, yes.

MURDOCH  
If the ring is as valuable to Mr. Woodward as you say, he might go to great lengths—

REED  
(interrupting) I know what you're thinking. You're thinking that Mr. Woodward may have killed to get that ring. He might have killed my partner.

MURDOCH  
No, I—

REED  
(adamantly) Mr. Woodward not a criminal. I want to be totally clear on that point. I will NEVER testify that he ever did anything illegal.

(MURDOCH is unconvinced. CUT TO: EXT. WOODWARD ESTATE MAIN HOUSE, later the same day. The house is a mansion with notable English architectural features, and it is clearly the abode of someone wealthy. CUT TO: INT. WOODWARD ESTATE MAIN HOUSE, DRAWING ROOM. WOODWARD, who is a distinguished-looking gentleman perhaps slightly older than MURDOCH, but whose demeanour shows him to be a right bastard, sits in one chair. MURDOCH sits in another chair. CRABTREE stands near MURDOCH. A BUTLER stands near WOODWARD. The BUTLER is a fit man with Italian features, and except for a white shirt, he is dressed entirely in black. There is a coffee table or other empty table nearby or between WOODWARD and MURDOCH. WOODWARD has a pronounced high-class British accent.)

WOODWARD  
Yes, I wanted to buy the ring. Do I understand correctly that it has been stolen— again?

MURDOCH  
We have evidence that Mr. Paulin was in the process of acquiring that ring when he was killed, apparently by the man who was purporting to sell him the ring.

WOODWARD  
The newspapers reported that Reed made a substantial effort to find something, no doubt the ring, at the scene; but he failed. Have you been able to find the ring?

MURDOCH  
No. The killer did not leave the ring at the scene. I was wondering whether you might have it—

(WOODWARD is offended to be asked this question in this fashion. MURDOCH notices and rephrases.)

MURDOCH  
— That is, I was wondering whether someone besides Mr. Paulin may have tried to make a bargain with you for the ring.

WOODWARD  
(suspicious) No one has approached me to make a bargain, yet. (after a pause, adamantly) As you no doubt know, some say the whole tale about the stolen ring of Queen Elizabeth is a fantasy. But I can prove otherwise.

MURDOCH  
(slightly incredulous) Prove?

(WOODWARD again acts offended, and turns to the BUTLER.)

WOODWARD  
(to the BUTLER) Mario, get the documents from the safe. Detective Murdoch seems to doubt my veracity.

(The BUTLER nods and leaves.)

WOODWARD  
(scowling) I do not know who has the ring. I expect I will now have to make my own discreet inquiries, a process that entails considerable risk.

MURDOCH  
Risk? Why?

WOODWARD  
Because if the seller learns that I am the buyer and I am adamantly determined to have that ring, the asking price may well multiply many times! I was relying upon Reed to get that ring for me. He said he could get it for me, without disclosing it was I who was interested in owning it.

MURDOCH  
You mean Mr. Paulin, the man who was killed, you were relying upon Mr. Paulin to get the ring?

WOODWARD  
The one I dealt with was Reed.

(CRABTREE makes a note in his notebook.)

MURDOCH  
Oh. Well. May I have your word, sir, as a gentleman, that if your discreet inquiries lead you to find the one who possesses the Queen's ring, that you would notify the Constabulary so that we may— at the very least— question that person?

WOODWARD  
(steely) I want that ring, Detective. I will not let the Toronto Constabulary keep me from acquiring it.

(MURDOCH is unclear as to what is being said; he is about to ask for an explanation when WOODWARD continues.)

WOODWARD  
Do you intend to seize the ring as evidence and keep me from having it? (menacingly) If the ring is authentic, I will have it. I have experts in my employ who will verify that ring is authentic. When they confirm that it is authentic, (even more adamantly) I will have it and I will not surrender it. (softer) AFTER I acquire it, however, I will tell the Toronto Constabulary all I know about the person who sold it to me. You have my word as a gentleman on that.

MURDOCH  
(unsure) Well, we would like to be informed sooner—

WOODWARD  
(ignoring what MURDOCH is saying) Naturally, if my experts tell me that the ring is false, I will tell the Toronto Constabulary all about the person who tried to sell it to me, and I will register a formal complaint for fraud, and demand that charges be laid.

(The BUTLER silently returns with a folder of documents, and hands it to WOODWARD.)

MURDOCH  
Sir, we are trying to catch a murderer, not a counterfeiter.

WOODWARD  
(testily) I know that! I am merely telling you that (adamantly) I want that ring! I will have that ring! (sinisterly) I will not let the police take it from me, and (even more sinisterly) I will not be cheated!

(MURDOCH and CRABTREE exchange looks upon hearing the veiled threat. WOODWARD looks like he means it. WOODWARD opens the folder and slides out various documents onto the table as he describes them.)

WOODWARD  
What I have here, Detective, is the world's most comprehensive collection of documents pertaining to the missing ring. First, let me show you these.

(WOODWARD slides two photographs in front of MURDOCH showing a signet ring from two different angles. In both of the photographs, a newspaper is visible.)

WOODWARD  
These are the photographs that the seller gave to Reed, to prove that he indeed had the ring. As you can see, the photographs show a recent Toronto newspaper, proving that the ring is in Toronto!

MURDOCH  
And proving that the photographs are recent, rather than old.

WOODWARD  
Yes.

MURDOCH  
That's quite a coincidence. The article that you want so very much just happens to show up in the city in which you live.

WOODWARD  
(irritated) The ring was known to be in Canada, and Toronto is the largest city in Canada. I don't think it is an especially remarkable coincidence. Now. Look at these. (showing a small stack of documents) These letters and diaries trace the ring from the time it was stolen, to the time it was taken to Ireland, to the time it came to Canada, to today. (showing a document) This is a true copy of the drawing used by the master metal smith commissioned by the Crown to create the ring. (another document) This is a true copy of the royal drawings showing the ring as it was made. (another document) Here is a detailed description of the artifact from the royal records. (another document) This is one photograph of a royal document showing the imprint of the ring. (another document) Here is photograph of another royal document showing the imprint of the ring. (smirking) Notice who one of the intended recipients of this document was.

(WOODWARD points to a place on the photograph. MURDOCH leans forward to examine the photograph where WOODWARD is indicating, careful not to touch any of the documents. A closeup shows a signature with the clear letters "Shakesp" on it.

MURDOCH  
(astonished) Shakespeare? William Shakespeare?

WOODWARD  
Yes. This is believed to be the only known royal commendation of Shakespeare, and this is the seal upon it, made with the very ring that I mean to own. So you see: This ring has a very distinguished history. It is a piece of England. And I want it.

(FADE OUT.)


	4. Act IV

ACT IV

(FADE IN. EXT. WOODWARD ESTATE MAIN HOUSE, immediately following on the same day. CUT TO: INT. WOODWARD ESTATE MAIN HOUSE, DRAWING ROOM. MURDOCH, CRABTREE, and WOODWARD are in the same positions as before. The BUTLER gathers up the documents from the table as the others speak.)

WOODWARD  
Those documents, gentlemen, prove beyond all question the ring's existence and its extraordinary value.

CRABTREE  
(to WOODWARD) Sir, if I may— I wish to be certain my notes are accurate. You say you dealt only with Mr. Reed, and not with Mr. Paulin?

WOODWARD  
I never met this Paulin fellow. I met Reed when he came to meet me, knowing I had an interest in things pertaining to English history, asking if I wanted to buy a hat that General Isaac Brock had been wearing when he was killed in 1812.

(MURDOCH cocks an eyebrow, noting that the story told to WOODWARD about the hat may have been different from the story told to MURDOCH. The BUTLER finishes packing up the documents and leaves with them.)

WOODWARD  
I told Reed that I wasn't interested in any artifact from any war in which England fought to a stalemate. (laughs grumpily) You know, here's a funny thing: I didn't even know Reed had a partner, until last week, when I made a telephone call to Reed and this Paulin took the telephone call, identifying himself as Reed's partner. That was news to me. I told this Paulin that I wanted to take possession of the ring as soon as Reed acquired it, and that I would be quite cross if there was undue delay. (laughs) Well, THAT was news to Paulin; it was plain that Reed had told his partner NOTHING about the ring! (smirking) Reed had been trying to go behind the back of his own partner!

CRABTREE  
So you made the arrangement to acquire Queen Elizabeth's ring with Mr. Reed, and not with Mr. Paulin?

WOODWARD  
With Reed, yes. That telephone call I just described was the only contact I've ever had with this Paulin fellow. And gentlemen, (smirking) it occurred to me that if Reed was ready to cheat his own partner, he might be willing to cheat me as well. He might get the authentic ring, but try to give me a counterfeit and keep the real item for himself! So I retained three well-qualified experts to examine the ring and evaluate its authenticity. And I told Reed that he would not receive a single pence from me until those experts were satisfied. He was unhappy when I told him this, but he had little choice but to agree.

MURDOCH  
I see. Can you tell me, Mr. Woodward, how it happened that Mr. Reed mentioned to you that he had, or could acquire, this ring that you want so badly?

WOODWARD  
I asked him.

MURDOCH  
I'm sorry? You asked him?

WOODWARD  
Yes. I told him I had no interest in the Brock hat, but that if he knew anyone who could help me obtain Queen Elizabeth's ring, then I would have a GREAT interest in that. I was speaking lightly; but Reed blurted out that he thought he knew of a man in Toronto who had such an item. Well, I was thunder-struck, I must say! But I asked whether this could be confirmed, and— you have seen the photographs yourselves— a man in Toronto DID indeed have the ring!

(The BUTLER quietly returns and quietly stands where he stood previously.)

MURDOCH  
And what did Mr. Reed tell you about that man who had the ring?

WOODWARD  
Nothing. And I cannot blame him. Reed did not trust his partner, and he did not trust me. Reed almost certainly thought that, if he told me about the seller, that I would deal with the seller directly and cut Reed completely out of the transaction. But that is not how I do business. I prefer to deal with intermediaries.

MURDOCH  
I see.

WOODWARD  
As I've told you, my concern here was that if the possessor learned that it was ME who was interested in the ring, then the price would be greatly multiplied. So: I told Reed that, if he could discreetly get the ring for me, I would pay him— by his standards— a small fortune.

MURDOCH  
A small fortune, but considerably less than the ring is worth.

WOODWARD  
(laughing) Of course. It would be a fortune to Reed, but a small price to me! Remember that the value of the ring comes not only from the ring itself, but from the documents I hold, proving it to be genuine.

MURDOCH  
Did you show Mr. Reed those documents that you showed to us?

WOODWARD  
Of course. He studied them very carefully and at length. Reed needed to be able to make a determination as to whether the article was genuine. He subsequently told me that he had seen photographs of the ring, and they appeared to show the genuine article. A week later, he brought those photographs to me.

MURDOCH  
And you thought—?

WOODWARD  
(with conviction) It was authentic. I know every detail of that ring, every notch, every groove, every imperfection— and the ring shown in those photographs had them all! My experts would still examine the ring, of course, but I was very confident that they would concur!

(WOODWARD nods to show his certainty. MURDOCH is not quite convinced. CUT TO: TORONTO STREET, later in the day. MURDOCH and CRABTREE approach a business with a small sign reading "Reed and Paulin", and below that, "Antiques, Curiosities, Heirlooms". Without knocking, MURDOCH tries the door. The door opens abruptly, causing a bell on the door to ring [SFX] After exchanging looks, MURDOCH and CRABTREE enter. CUT TO: INT. OF THE BUSINESS. Apart from a few varied items on display, there is little to see. Near the rear of the business is an open door, and as MURDOCH tries to peek inside that door, abruptly REED pokes his head out. REED is in the process of putting on a jacket.)

REED  
(startled) Detective Murdoch! (recovering, but harried) What do you need? I'm sorry, but I have an important event which I must attend, so I cannot talk—

(REED steps toward MURDOCH closing the door behind him and surreptitiously locking it.)

MURDOCH  
This will not take long. I just wanted to tell you that we spoke with Mr. Woodward this afternoon.

REED  
(cringing) Please tell me he's not angry with me! I don't want him to be angry with me. It's not my fault I couldn't get the ring! It's not my fault!

MURDOCH  
As far as I could tell, he is not angry with you. But he did say something odd. He said that he dealt only with YOU in connection with obtaining Queen Elizabeth's ring.

REED  
(cautiously) Yes—?

MURDOCH  
And he did not deal with your partner, Mr. Paulin.

REED  
Yes—?

MURDOCH  
And that you never even mentioned to Mr. Woodward that you had a partner. Which suggests that you were trying to earn a substantial profit from the sale of the ring to Mr. Woodward, and keep the proceeds all for yourself, and not share them with your partner.

REED  
(nodding nervously) The thought of keeping it all for myself had occurred to me. However— I changed my mind and got Monty involved.

MURDOCH  
Yes. And that led to his death.

(REED reacts with surprise and seems offended.)

MURDOCH  
Mr. Reed: since YOU had done all of the negotiation with Mr. Jones, and YOU had done all of the negotiation with Mr. Woodward, why is it that it was your partner, and not YOU, that met with Mr. Jones for the fateful exchange?

REED  
Look, I really must be going, but what I can tell you is this: I was planning to do this deal all by myself, and not tell Monty. But then, maybe a week ago, Monty came to me and told me that he had just received a, quote, "very threatening telephone call from some man named Woodward," unquote. The telephone call was about some sort of ring, he said, and this Woodward said he wanted the ring as soon as it was acquired, and that if I delayed delivery, I would be sorry I was ever born. Well, one doesn't take threats like that lightly. Monty demanded to know what was going on. (ruefully) And I was forced to come clean with Monty. I had to tell him the whole story. I had to apologize for not telling him sooner. I promised to share the proceeds with him. And it was Monty who insisted on being the one who made the exchange with Jones. He felt that, if he held the ring, he was guaranteed to get his share of the proceeds.

MURDOCH  
Did Mr. Paulin threaten to end his partnership with you?

REED  
(after a moment) He threatened to, yes.

MURDOCH  
I see. One more thing.

REED  
I must go.

MURDOCH  
Did you know that Mr. Woodward had retained experts to examine the ring?

REED  
Yes, yes, he told me a few days before the exchange was to take place. He told me he wouldn't pay me anything until the experts were satisfied, and for good measure, threatened to kill me if his experts said I'd tried to switch rings on him.

MURDOCH  
He said those words, that he'd kill you?

REED  
You really must excuse me.

(REED uncomfortably and unceremoniously shepherds MURDOCH and CRABTREE out of the business, locks his outer door and quickly walks off. CUT TO: EXT. STATION HOUSE NUMBER FOUR, later in the day. CUT TO: INT. STATION HOUSE NUMBER FOUR, BRACKENREID'S OFFICE. BRACKENREID, MURDOCH, CRABTREE, HIGGINS, and JACKSON are all standing.)

BRACKENREID  
If Woodward really wants the ring that badly—

MURDOCH  
I believe he does.

BRACKENREID  
— Then he WOULD kill to get it, I have no doubt. And if he thought he was being cheated, he'd have those who cheated him killed. He's had others killed for less.

MURDOCH  
Possibly; but I do not see how that would make Mr. Woodward a suspect here. Mr. Paulin never swindled Mr. Woodward, Mr. Paulin never had the ring, and as far as I can tell, killing Mr. Paulin would do nothing to get him the ring.

BRACKENREID  
(Grumbling, turning to HIGGINS and JACKSON) You, lads! You've been trying to track down this Jones fellow for two days now. Did you find him?

HIGGINS  
To be plain, sir, no.

JACKSON  
We couldn't find anyone who ever heard of this Jones.

BRACKENREID  
(slightly irritated) That's no surprise, since the name "Jones" is a bloody alias! But did anyone give you any leads about a man who conducts business trades at night, or hides his face, or carries a stiletto, or has a Queen's ring or a General's hat that he's looking to sell?

HIGGINS  
No, on all counts. We asked about all of those things, sir, and more. We got no leads.

JACKSON  
And we must have talked to fifty people.

HIGGINS  
More than fifty! Nobody knows this man. Nobody ever heard of anyone who might know such a man.

BRACKENREID  
(more irritated) You lads weren't really spending your days at the pub, were you, instead of talking to people who actually might know about dealers in historical artifacts?

HIGGINS and JACKSON  
(shocked) NO, sir!

BRACKENREID  
Are you lads trying to tell me that you spent all this time and talked to all those people and came up with nothing? Not a bloody sausage? Is that what I'm supposed to believe?

HIGGINS and JACKSON  
(stammering) Well—

MURDOCH  
(interrupting) Actually, sir, I am not at all surprised by the report of these two fine constables. I would have been surprised if they had found something.

(HIGGINS and JACKSON don't breath easy yet, but they see they have an ally. BRACKENREID is befuddled.)

BRACKENREID  
Explain that, Murdoch.

MURDOCH  
There are many strange things about this case. The mysterious identity of this Mr. Jones is just one part of the picture. Consider the strange nature of the crime itself. We had assumed that this Mr. Jones, whoever he is, killed Mr. Paulin in order to acquire General Brock's hat, a valuable artifact, without giving up his own valuable artifact, Queen Elizabeth's ring, in return.

BRACKENREID  
Are you saying that assumption is wrong?

MURDOCH  
I think it is wrong. If Mr. Jones wanted to acquire the hat without actually keeping his end of the bargain, then— why not simply go through with the exchange? I mean, both the hat and the ring were in packages, ostensibly to protect them, yet the package proffered by Mr. Jones was a dummy package; it had no ring, only a bag of sand.

BRACKENREID  
Which makes sense. If Jones was going to use the dummy package as a decoy and drop it to the pavement as a distraction, why put the real ring in the package, where it might be damaged by the drop?

MURDOCH  
Yes, but more to the point, Mr. Jones didn't need to drop the dummy package at all! He could simply GIVE Mr. Paulin the dummy package, take the hat in return, and simply vanish into the darkness! In that way, Mr. Jones would get the hat and Mr. Paulin would not realize that he had been cheated until later, when he and Mr. Reed open the package in a well-lit area and find that there is nothing in the package but sand. By which time, of course, Mr. Jones would be long gone, with the hat! And since no one knew his identity, Mr. Jones would be very difficult to find.

BRACKENREID  
Of course! Jones could cheat Paulin just as easily— without killing him! If his goal was to cheat Paulin, that is.

MURDOCH  
Which suggests that the purpose of the meeting between Mr. Paulin and the mysterious Mr. Jones was, from the outset, not to trade artifacts, but rather to kill Mr. Paulin.

BRACKENREID  
And make it appear like a transaction that became ugly. This wasn't a swindle. It was a premeditated murder from the very start!

MURDOCH  
Yes. And if this was a murder rather than a swindle in the buying and selling of rare goods, it is no surprise that the character of "Mr. Jones" has no history of buying and selling rare goods. He was a fictitious dealer, so he has no history for Constables Higgins and Jackson to find.

(HIGGINS and JACKSON stand easier; HIGGINS smiles a little and bounces on the balls of his feet.)

BRACKENREID  
Could it be that Jones intended to kill Reed, but killed Paulin by mistake?

MURDOCH  
No, Mr. Reed said he'd met Mr. Jones, so Mr. Jones knew what Mr. Reed looked like. And the street lamps provided sufficient lighting at the scene of the crime, that Mr. Paulin's face could be seen. There was no mistaken identity.

CRABTREE  
(a bit puzzled) Mr. Paulin supposedly sold numerous forged documents to collectors, who bought them in good faith. If Mr. Paulin was the intended victim, could it be that one of these defrauded collectors is the killer?

BRACKENREID  
That's looking more likely, I'd say.

MURDOCH  
(begging to differ) I think unlikely. Until a few days before the supposed exchange, it was Mr. Reed, not Mr. Paulin, who was supposed to be present at the exchange. And Mr. Paulin was present only because he himself insisted upon it, according to his partner.

CRABTREE  
(confused) I am confused. Was Mr. Paulin somehow tricked into participating in a sham exchange that was to lead to his own murder?

MURDOCH  
George, I believe you and I— and Constables Jackson and Higgins— need to talk to someone who could clear this all up.

(FADE OUT.)


	5. Act V

ACT V

(FADE IN. TORONTO STREET, same day. CLOSE-UP on the sign reading "Reed and Paulin", and below that, "Antiques, Curiosities, Heirlooms". MURDOCH, CRABTREE, HIGGINS and JACKSON approach the door. MURDOCH wordlessly signals to HIGGINS and CRABTREE to stay outside and secure the area; MURDOCH gestures one of them to see whether there is a backdoor. HIGGINS and CRABTREE nod and move away, one moving left and the other moving right. MURDOCH tries the door gently, it opens; and MURDOCH pushes it open gently so that there is no abrupt motion to ring the bell on the door. MURDOCH and JACKSON enter. CUT TO: INT. OF THE BUSINESS. MURDOCH gently and quietly closes the door behind him. JACKSON looks around. MURDOCH indicates JACKSON should block the door, and JACKSON nods. There is no one else there. The door to another part of the establishment, which MURDOCH saw earlier, is slightly open. MURDOCH pushes the door further open and peers through that door. There is an office with a desk and a telephone and files and such, but no people. There is a half-open window on one wall. MURDOCH returns this office door to its original position, slightly open.

MURDOCH  
(in a low voice) He must be here. The front door was unlocked.

JACKSON  
(in a low voice) Perhaps he stepped out for a few moments.

MURDOCH  
(loudly) Hello? Mr. Reed? It's Detective Murdoch! Mr. Reed?

(There are abrupt creaking noises and footsteps [SFX]. Moments later, REED opens the office door and peers out.

REED  
Gentlemen! (a bit puzzled) Excuse, me, I didn't hear the bell on my door, I didn't know you were here.

MURDOCH  
I just have a few questions for you. I hope you don't mind.

REED  
(nervous) No, I don't mind.

MURDOCH  
I just wanted to clarify the time-line of events with you.

REED  
(nervous) All right. I may not know exact dates—

MURDOCH  
I'm more interested in the order in which things happened. First: you met with Mr. Woodward, to try to sell him General Brock's hat.

(REED nods, and continues nodding as MURDOCH recites the time-line of events.)

MURDOCH  
Mr. Woodward was not interested in the hat, but he mentioned that he would be greatly interested in Queen Elizabeth's ring. You tell Mr. Woodward that you have heard of a seller who claims to have such a ring. You also tell Mr. Woodward that you would need to know everything about the ring— what it looks like, what it is made from and so forth— so that you can determine whether it is genuine. And Mr. Woodward gives you access to those documents in his possession.

REED  
Correct, so far.

MURDOCH  
And then you contact Mr. Jones, to see whether the ring he is trying to sell is the same ring that Mr. Woodward wants.

REED  
I did not tell Jones that I would be buying on behalf of Woodward, but yes.

MURDOCH  
How?

REED  
How what?

MURDOCH  
How did you contact Mr. Jones? He was anonymous, and you said you knew next to nothing about him. So how did you get in contact with him?

REED  
(evasive) Well, I don't remember exactly. I think I just put the word out that I was trying to find him, and some days later, he contacted me.

(JACKSON makes a face, as if someone has just shamelessly lied to him. MURDOCH notices the expression on JACKSON's face, then turns back to REED.)

MURDOCH  
I see. In any event, you subsequently met with Mr. Jones personally—

REED  
Yes.

MURDOCH  
— And expressed an interest in the ring—

REED  
Yes. And I confirmed with him that he would be delighted to take General Brock's hat in trade. But I also said I wanted to see the ring. And a few days later, Jones contacted me again and gave me photographs of the ring, sitting next to a current Toronto newspaper.

MURDOCH  
And you showed those photographs to Mr. Woodward.

REED  
Yes.

MURDOCH  
And he was satisfied this was indeed the ring he wanted.

REED  
Yes. He was excited about the prospect of acquiring it.

MURDOCH  
And so you and Mr. Jones made an arrangement for a swap of the articles, the hat for the ring, to be conducted in a public place in the early morning hours.

REED  
Yes.

MURDOCH  
And then something unfortunate occurred. Mr. Woodward telephoned your office and spoke to Mr. Paulin, and it was through this telephone call that Mr. Paulin learned you were trying to make a big-money trade and not share it with him.

REED  
Yes. I've already admitted that was a mistake. I came clean with Monty. He said he didn't trust me, but he and I agreed that he would hold the ring until we got paid, and we would share equally in the sale proceeds, and that satisfied him. Once we got paid, we'd both be rich.

MURDOCH  
And Mr. Paulin subsequently contacted Dr. Colvin at the historical museum, to verify the value of this ring.

REED  
I believe he did, yes. He had an acquaintance with Dr. Colvin and trusted her judgment.

MURDOCH  
And by a curious coincidence, someone identifying himself as Mr. Jones contacted Dr. Colvin shortly afterwards, asking about the value of General Brock's hat. Thus, an independent witness learned of a pending trade of the hat for the ring.

REED  
I— I know nothing about that.

MURDOCH  
But then Mr. Woodward contacted you and said that he had hired some independent experts to examine the ring and render opinions about its authenticity.

REED  
(nervous and unhappy) Yes.

MURDOCH  
And if these independent experts were to opine that the ring was a fraud— you would not get paid. And Mr. Woodward (menacingly) would be very, very unhappy.

REED  
(nervous and unhappy) Uh. Yes.

MURDOCH  
If Mr. Woodward felt you tried to cheat him—?

REED  
(meekly) He'd hurt me. Maybe kill me. But I will never swear to that in court.

MURDOCH  
(brightly) Well, then! I think I have the sequence of events correctly!

REED  
(relieved a little) Oh, good.

MURDOCH  
But there is one more detail that I'd like to clear up.

REED  
(nervous again) All right.

MURDOCH  
I understand that you and Mr. Paulin dealt in a number of historical relics, some of which are military items.

REED  
Yes, that's true.

MURDOCH  
Would any of those military items be stilettos?

(REED is visibly unnerved by that question.)

REED  
I— no— I don't—

MURDOCH  
When Constable Jackson and I came into your establishment a few minutes ago, you were not here.

REED  
(pointing) I was in my office, I didn't hear the bell when you came in.

MURDOCH  
No, you were not in your office, I checked. I suspect you were in a hidden room accessible from the office, possibly a workshop where you manufacture fraudulent historical artifacts—?

(REED sees JACKSON formidably blocking the establishment's front door. REED is becoming agitated and is trying to hide it.)

MURDOCH  
And if we were to visit that workshop, might we find a stiletto?

(REED bolts through the office door into the office, and quickly closes the door. MURDOCH opens the door and sees REED making a hasty exit through the window. MURDOCH rushes to the window and sees HIGGINS, in an alley, holding REED securely. Moments later, CRABTREE runs in to assist HIGGINS.)

MURDOCH  
(to HIGGINS) Constables!

HIGGINS  
We've got him, sir!

(MURDOCH smiles. CUT TO: EXT. STATION HOUSE NUMBER FOUR, same day. CUT TO: INT. STATION HOUSE NUMBER FOUR, BRACKENREID'S OFFICE. Everyone is standing. BRACKENREID has a paper on his desk.)

BRACKENREID  
So the ring was a fake?

MURDOCH  
Yes. Mr. Reed used Mr. Woodward's own documents to create a replica. The reason the fake was so convincing to Mr. Woodward was because it was based upon Mr. Woodward's own pictures.

CRABTREE  
Mr. Reed was fairly accomplished at metalwork. We saw some of his work at the museum, in the form of a modified sword supposedly worn by a famous general.

BRACKENREID  
And speaking of things worn by famous generals— the Brock hat was a fake as well—?

MURDOCH  
Yes, we think so. We found the hat and the ring, among a number of other forged items, hidden in Mr. Reed's secret workshop. And we also found dark attire, and a mask, and a stiletto.

BRACKENREID  
(pointing to the paper on his desk) Which Dr. Ogden says appears to match the fatal wounds perfectly. But Murdoch, I'm still not clear on the motive here. Why would Reed kill his partner?

MURDOCH  
Mr. Reed's original plan was this: once he learned of Mr. Woodward's interest in the ring, he planned to forge the ring and sell it to Mr. Woodward. He would claim to obtain the ring from a mysterious Mr. Jones, who never existed. Once Mr. Woodward made payment, Mr. Reed would take the money— which he expected to be quite a large amount— and quietly disappear from society, living the rest of his days comfortably on his new fortune.

BRACKENREID  
And not share any of that "fortune" with his partner.

MURDOCH  
Right. But two things happened that ruined the plan. One was that Mr. Woodward learned of the existence of Mr. Paulin, and the other was that Mr. Paulin learned of the existence of Mr. Woodward. When Mr. Paulin learned of the existence of Mr. Woodward, Mr. Paulin was infuriated, and the friendship and mutual trust and friendship between Messrs. Reed and Paulin was essentially destroyed. Mr. Paulin wanted to do one last deal for the ring, take his share of the fortune, then end his partnership with Mr. Reed.

BRACKENREID  
Uh, huh.

MURDOCH  
Now, Mr. Woodward had been totally satisfied that photographs of the forged ring showed the genuine article; but when Mr. Woodward learned of the existence of Mr. Paulin, he realized Mr. Reed was trying to cheat his own partner, and Mr. Woodward himself did not want to be cheated. So Mr. Woodward retained experts to examine the ring, and if they ruled it to be a fraud, which they likely would—

BRACKENREID  
Woodward would have Reed killed.

MURDOCH  
(nodding) In Mr. Reed's mind, the bringing in of experts made the original plan far too risky. Mr. Reed may have been resentful of Mr. Paulin, who accidentally fouled up the original plan.

BRACKENREID  
(following) Under no circumstances, was Reed going to let Woodward have the forged artifact and risk exposure. And loss of his life.

MURDOCH  
Meanwhile, his angry partner wanted his share of a fortune. The only way out for Mr. Reed was to make the ring disappear, in a manner in which he would not be blamed, and so that he would not be at risk of the rage of Mr. Paulin.

BRACKENREID  
Or worse, the rage of Woodward.

MURDOCH  
So Mr. Reed decided to stage this false exchange with this mysterious Mr. Jones, in which he would portray Mr. Jones; and in the process, he would kill Mr. Paulin.

BRACKENREID  
And then when Woodward says, "Where's my bloody ring?", Reed says, "I don't know, the man who killed my partner took it, and I don't know who the killer is! And by the way, I'm a victim as well; not only did he kill my partner, he also stole my very valuable hat!"

MURDOCH  
And I believe that Mr. Reed wanted to retain both the hat and the ring for sale in a few years. After all, they were very good forgeries and he may have seen no point in destroying them.

BRACKENREID  
If there's any bright spot to this whole business, it's that James Woodward DOESN'T get his way, for once in his life.

CRABTREE  
The provenance that Mr. Woodward has— those documents still might be authentic, might they not? And if the real ring ever does turn up, and he manages to buy it, and he shows the British government that he has this genuine national treasure—

BRACKENREID  
(disgusted) Then Queen Elizabeth would turn over in her grave! (smirking) No, she wouldn't, she would be too classy for that. Queen Elizabeth. She was quite a lady. We'll never see another Queen Elizabeth again, will we?

(FADE OUT.)

THE END

(AUTHOR'S NOTE: Queen Elizabeth the First, King James the First, King James the Second, Sir John Macdonald, General Isaac Brock, General James Wolfe, and William Shakespeare are all real historical figures. The particular artifacts connected with them in this story, however, are figments of the author's imagination (except for James the Second throwing a royal seal into the Thames). It is worth noting that there is an actual unsolved historical mystery surrounding a different hat owned by General Brock, which was stolen from Balls Falls, Ontario; and that certain artifacts associated with General Wolfe are known and revered. The author viewed General Wolfe's jacket, in which he died, on display at the Citadel in Halifax, Nova Scotia in 2009. -DH)


End file.
